MudClan
MudClan lives in a part of the Original Three territories that is mostly streams and deciduous forest. Their founding leader, Mudstar, got his name from his fascination with mud and how he could balance easily on it without sinking, so by extension the name was thought to be given to the Clan. Description MudClan is a peaceful Clan, and is respectful towards the other Clans. In battle, they are tactful and often fight as one, with focus on team battle techniques in training. MudClan takes in loners or kittypets temporarily when the loners or kittypets need it, although sometimes they stay permanently. Their main prey are turtles, moles, mice, and rabbits, as well as birds like pigeons and wood thrushes. They'll hunt whatever they can catch. They are known to be lithe and able to fit in small spaces because of their tunnels, which they use to catch moles and rabbits. Territory Landmarks in their territory include: * Camp '''- It lies up a hill and under a thornbush. This is where the Clan lives and mainly functions. * '''Lookout Tree - Not too far from the camp, only a bit of the bark and the trunk remain, making for the perfect spot to look for enemies or Twolegs. * Rockplace '''- A steep hill with large, white rocks covering it. The creek runs down the bottom. Frogs live in between the rocks. * '''Dirtpiles - Twolegs made these long ago, but abandoned them. The Dirtpiles are huge, as large as trees. The warriors den is underneath a huge, bending tree with a lot of branches and has a small hole connecting to the nursery in case of emergencies, which opens when you pull a stick. Near the entrance to the camp, there is a long patch of grass. The middle is flattened so that cats can walk through. There are tagles of branches on one side, and halfway through the other there is a grassy space. This is the apprentice's den. At the end of the tunnel, there is a larger space with branches from the tip of the warriors den protecting them from the snow and rain. In the main clearing there is a small tree leaning towards the entrance known as the Hightree. The leader sleeps a little farther off in a thick cluster of vines mostly surrounding a tree, almost creating a cave. The elders den is at the top of a slope leading down into a creek. Flowers grow large here, creating a space known as the Elders Garden. There is a log the elders like to sit on on sunny days. The medicine den is on an old deer path at the top of the slope. A tree with hanging branches is the medicine den. It looks small but is big once you get inside. Eras Mudstar Mudstar's reign was the start of MudClan. His deputies were Redworm, Hawkheart, and Swiftbird. His medicine cats were Addertail and Fernberry. Mudstar traveled a long way to ThunderClan during Firestar's rule. There he learned the ways of the Clans, and he and his mate, Clover, went back to their home. There, they created MudClan. Eventually, Sunstream and Meadowpelt left to create SunClan and MeadowClan. Mudstar leads his Clan, and they prosper, until their third leaf-bare, when a harsh bought of greencough arrives. Some of their cats have grown old enough or are young enough to not fight against it very well, and Redworm dies, along with Tawnytail, who was suckling her kit, Crashkit, Strawberryheart, and Eagletalon. Mudstar appoints a young warrior, Hawkheart, as deputy. Seasons later, fire burns the forest. Many cats die, including Grassfire, who dies of severe burns a moon afterwards. Mudstar and his Clan make it through. A season or two later, Hawkheart dies after losing too much blood in a battle. Swiftbird becomes deputy. Mudstar dies for the final time of greencough. Swiftstar takes over. Swiftstar Swiftstar's deputy was Rustlefur, and her medicine cats Fernberry and Coalfeather. She leads her Clan through several hard leaf-bares. A kittypet names Whisk tries to join MudClan, but drowns in a flood. Swiftstar loses a life trying to save her. She loses another life trying to save her foster mother from rogues, and two more saving Adderdust from a hurricane. A rogue puts deathberries in her fresh-kill after his mate, Scatterleaf, leaves to join MeadowClan. He assumes Swiftstar was the one that started it, because MudClan was the first Clan. When MeadowClan steals Hawklemon's kits, Swiftstar uses her last life saving them. History of Ranks Leaders: Deputies: Medicine Cats: Trivia * Originally, Swiftstar was a leader of SunClan, and we didn't learn about the origins of the Clans at all, as the story was set far in the future. Category:Clans and groups Category:The Original Three